<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Way, Pal by Stoneinthewater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568728">No Way, Pal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater'>Stoneinthewater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, I never..., M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>斯内普还在抵抗，但他有种预感，最终自己还是会被迫跟他们玩这天杀的“我从未”游戏。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Way, Pal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>食用说明：<br/>1.凤凰社欢乐向，时间线大概凤凰社；<br/>2.包含SBSS无差和卢唐，SBSS还属于地下恋情而卢唐还在预备阶段，其余有玩笑性质的乱射箭头；<br/>3.“我从未”游戏：每个人轮流说一件自己从没干过的事，干过的人罚一杯酒；<br/>该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果能用时间转换器回到十分钟前，斯内普拼上打昏自己，也不会进入这该死的房间。他还在抵抗，但他有种预感，最终自己还是会被迫跟他们玩这天杀的“我从未”游戏。</p><p>“……说谎会让你的头发在接下来的两天都变成墨绿色，次数越多越绿，而且大家还是会知道你做过那件事。一个小时内——现在是四十分钟——逃出房间也一样。”尼法朵拉（斯内普就乐意这么叫她）终于结束漫长的喋喋不休，解释清楚了他们在玩什么。</p><p>“我们没预料到你会进入西里斯的房间。”沙克尔补充道，那个吃饱撑了的咒语显然是他的手笔，没准还有穆迪的。斯内普一点都不想知道一个只从个人酒壶里喝东西的人为什么要参加这个游戏。</p><p>“我可以解开它，等我出去你们再继续这个愚蠢的游戏。”斯内普冷冷地说。</p><p>“才不呢，我们花了十分钟才准备好这个咒语！”尼法朵拉抗议道，“大家都在兴头上，这么干太扫兴了！”</p><p>屋子里的大部分人——布莱克、卢平、沙克尔、弗莱奇、尼法朵拉——脸上都带着微醺的痕迹，尼法朵拉连头发都红了起来，发型也变得又短又蓬松，像要假装自己是堆火；穆迪比起平时则没什么变化，他大概喝死了也是那个样子。斯内普相信自己进门前他们的确在兴头上。</p><p>“很好，很高兴发现黑魔王的复生没给你们带来太大压力。”</p><p>“或许是因为我们的左手臂都不会因此痛起来吧！”穆迪粗声大气地说。</p><p>气氛一下子就紧张了，斯内普略转过身，迎着穆迪两只眼睛的注视眯起眼，弗莱奇似乎已经准备好藏到布莱克床底下去。他对年长傲罗心存敬意，或许多少还残留着畏惧，但要是穆迪打算永远这么威胁他，他可不会由着别人这么做。</p><p>“行了，疯眼汉，让他喘口气儿。”出乎其他人预料，是布莱克打了圆场，他看起来已经有点醉了——当然他会是在这种游戏上喝得最多的人。“我的房间是我在这破房子里唯一能忍受的地方，你们在这儿打起来，我就只好到街上去住了。”</p><p>“所以你到底为什么到西里斯的房间来啊？”尼法朵拉大嗓门地问，酒精让她的声音变得和脑子一样不受控制了。</p><p>斯内普怀疑度过预定的一小时后，全屋子人都会化成一滩烂泥。他一点都不期待那个场面。</p><p>“我带了药。”</p><p>他掏出瓶子朝布莱克面门甩过去，巴不得能爆对方的头，可惜布莱克准确地接住了它。</p><p>“嘿，谢谢，你可真乐于助人。”布莱克乐呵呵地说，醉了，绝对地。</p><p>卢平发出很响的忍笑声，好像终于看够了戏。</p><p>“你为什么不坐下来呢，西弗勒斯？”他温和而促狭地说，“反正看起来，你目前也没有别的选择，除非你真的有那么喜欢学院色。”</p><p>就这样，加了一个（想干掉他们的）人，游戏再次开始了。</p><p>乏善可陈。金斯莱说“我从未磕high过”，结果余下的人除了斯内普，布莱克、弗莱奇、尼法朵拉、卢平以及穆迪全喝了酒，穆迪的解释是他当时刚死了搭档所以没人多问。尼法朵拉说“我从未上过阿不思·邓不利多的课”，沙克尔、穆迪和弗莱奇喝了酒，因为其他人入学的时候邓不利多已经是校长了。布莱克明显针对尼法朵拉地说“我从未长出过猪鼻子”，不料在尼法朵拉翻着白眼喝干杯子的同时，沙克尔和弗莱奇也喝了。</p><p>“就算不是易容马格斯，偶尔还是得逗亲戚家的小孩开心。”黑皮肤男人耸耸肩。</p><p>“一次失误。”弗莱奇讳莫如深。</p><p>接下来轮到弗莱奇，他搜肠刮肚了一阵，说“我从未杀过人”。穆迪二话不说直接灌下一大口，斯内普同时行动，余光看到布莱克绷紧了身体，他自己的手指也在高脚杯上攥到发白。</p><p>“定义一下，怎样算‘杀过人’？”沙克尔问。</p><p>弗莱奇显然已经后悔了，他目光胡乱扫视，紧张地吞咽了一下。</p><p>“亲……亲手杀人。”他说。</p><p>沙克尔点点头，喝了一杯；尼法朵拉犹豫了一会儿，也喝了。同样，没人问傲罗们究竟想到了什么。布莱克仍瞪着自己的杯子，卢平把一只手放在他胳膊肘上，给了他一个平静的眼神，他呼吸了几次，终究把杯子放了下来。</p><p>“哇靠靠靠靠靠！”尼法朵拉尖叫，她、布莱克和弗莱奇立刻都笑得前仰后合，沙克尔和卢平也是莞尔。穆迪面无表情，但他的魔眼嗖嗖转得快疯了。</p><p>斯内普僵硬地转头，在旁边的酒瓶里看到了自己的倒影。</p><p>墨绿的头发。</p><p>妈的。</p><p>“你非得——挑这会儿装逼吗？”布莱克猛捶胸口，笑得直打嗝，“没亲手——杀过——人——完全不会损害你威严的食死徒形象……”</p><p>斯内普差点没在桌上顿碎了杯子，他阴冷地扫过每个人，确保自己的目光满含“谁逼我谈这个我就给谁下毒”的威胁。弗莱奇闭嘴退缩了，尼法朵拉差点儿也是但看了一眼他的头发就又开始笑，卢平礼节性地做出投降手势，剩下的三个人压根没反应。</p><p>“我真的要笑尿了。”尼法朵拉宣布，目光再次扫过斯内普接着继续狂笑。</p><p>“墨绿色很称你，你知道，”布莱克为了说出这句话绷得脸都抽搐了，“像个玉米。”</p><p>斯内普发誓自己会毒死这房间里的所有人，发作最缓慢、最剧烈的毒药，能让最顽固的犯人开口招供那种。他就他妈该第一时间冲出这操蛋的屋子。</p><p>穆迪瞟了他一眼，他感觉老傲罗有点打算信任自己了——完全没带来任何安慰。</p><p>“我从未想要跟莱姆斯·卢平上床。”他恶狠狠地说，笑声戛然而止。</p><p>过了一会，尼法朵拉带着他们所有人在她脸上见过最羞涩、最含蓄的笑容，跟她舅舅碰了下杯，两人同时把酒一饮而尽。</p><p>卢平红得像个甜菜根一样。</p><p>“老兄，你是弯的啊？”弗莱奇诧异地问。</p><p>“我来者不拒。”西里斯轻松地回答，“不过确切地说，我幻想的是我、他、詹姆外加莉莉和——”</p><p>“给我闭嘴！”卢平危险地咆哮，“我一点都不想了解你诡异的群P性幻想。”</p><p>尼法朵拉则眼前一亮：“请告诉我全部细节！”</p><p>她的舌头有点大了，弗莱奇也是，他们撑不到结束。</p><p>卢平开口前看了斯内普一眼，这狼人的目光从没如此刻般给他带来不详的预感。</p><p>“我从未，”卢平慢慢地说，“想跟西里斯结婚。”</p><p>尼法朵拉咯咯笑着连喝了两杯，她的头发越来越红，但反而越来越长了。现在她站起来肯定会被自己的头发绊倒。</p><p>“那斯（时）候我猜（才）七岁！”她含糊不清地说，“他出现在我家门前，大衰（帅）哥，骑马（摩）托！他取下偷窥（头盔）甩头发耍酷的斯（时）候我就决地（定），脏（长）大一定要嫁——给他。”</p><p>“不过哈……”她俯身到卢平耳边，本意大概是耳语，但她的嗓门显然已经彻底脱缰，连外边散步的麻瓜估计都会疑惑地四下张望，说“喂，是不是有个姑娘刚才大喊‘别担心，我最想碎的还似李’来着？”。</p><p>卢平把自己的酒杯塞进她手里，巴不得赶紧跳到把她抱回房间那部分。</p><p>“我猜顿格是为了我祖先留下的财产？”布莱克朝弗莱奇举杯，小偷鬼鬼祟祟地看了他一眼。</p><p>“那可是一大笔钱。”弗莱奇嘟囔，打了个酒嗝。</p><p>“如果对象不是你，我还真会考虑一下。”西里斯亲切友好地说，陪了一杯，然后在看见斯内普正把酒往喉咙里倒的那刻喷了穆迪一头。</p><p>“恶心。”穆迪的真眼睛和假眼睛同时翻白眼。</p><p>斯内普绝对、绝对不会让他们中的任何一个活着离开房间。</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>等其他人都走着或者被拖着滚回该待的地方，西里斯把斯内普摔在卧室门上亲吻，他的呼吸里还有酒味，但眼中已经完全是清醒的情欲。他远远没有刚才表现出的那么醉。</p><p>“结婚，哈？”他抵着斯内普的嘴唇说，斯内普狠狠咬了他。</p><p>“不是现在。”他喘息着撕开布莱克的衣服，“还很远，非常远。”</p><p>“但你想过。”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>他们就像最笨拙的舞者那样纠缠着跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，过程艰难曲折，夹杂着飞弹的纽扣和许多狂乱炽热的吻。斯内普头一次觉得布莱克房间里那些格兰芬多的色彩没那么碍眼了，它们衬得他时常冷淡的灰眼睛如同燃烧。</p><p>“总有一天？”</p><p>“总有一天。”斯内普说，像是一个许诺。</p><p> </p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>